King Pills
King Pills is the term coined by Sirzechs to describe the "curse inducing pills" given to Ichiro by Shigure, the famous demon surgeon. The pills are said to be extremely dangerous, with Ajuka attempting to outright ban them with it being known by Sirzechs and Ajuka that the the younger generation children like Ichiro Alastor, Marcel Asmoday, and other devil teenagers from noble families in the Underworld are all abusing these types of drugs in order to increase their power. But due to not being able to find the source of where they are obtaining the pills they decided to let them be for the time being while searching for the source in order to stop them. Unknown however to Sirzechs and Ajuka, Ichiro received the pills from the very one who created them, Shigure the Demon Surgeon. Summary Before Shigure became a outlaw, he aided in researching the evil pieces and helping Ajuka collect data on how they worked. Later he abandoned his former way of life, betraying Ajuka and stealing one of his King pieces. Then he did research on the piece and created the King pills, despite not being as effective as the King Pieces he found them to be sufficient and therefore sold his king piece to the old Satan faction who refused to use his pills, seeing them as a disgrace to devils. He then created a organization that began selling these pills to devil teenagers, because they are constantly competing with each other while trying to meet their parents harsh standards for their strength. Marcel Asmoday is a well known seller of these pills but because his parents are very wealthy and powerful, while having loyalty among the King Faction and he has never been caught with anything Sirzechs and Ajuka don't know how to stop him due to not wanting to disrupt the peace between the Four Great Satans and the King Faction, especially the Bael family. Marcel has also never met Shigure, only receiving the pills he uses and sells from low class demons working under Shigure. Before the start of the series, Shigure gave Ichiro the pills as a gift because he was the only one able to survive his experiments, while his other fifteen subjects died. The first one who is seen using one of the pills is Ichiro Alastor when fighting against the two exorcists sent to eliminate him. The only three who noticed Ichiro popping something into his mouth was Akeno and Sora but the official first time Ichiro ever took a pill was during the mission to steal the holy sword from the church with his former peerage. Appearance The pills take the form of round silver pills with a number typically etched on the pill, the standard pill typically has the number 15 etched on it representing 15 mg although the pills Ichiro uses has the number 25 on it indicating it is 25 mg. Shigure has admitted that there are even stronger dosages of the pills but he proclaims he isn't stupid enough to sell them to a child stating that the devil kids would most likely O.D. on the pills. The container Ichiro carries the pills in is square and white in color which causes Sora to jokingly mistake it for a TicTac container. Abilities Similar to the King Piece, the King Pills only ability is the ability to increase one's power by amplifying the demonic energy in a person, the number of milligrams the pills contain represents how far the pills increases the wielder's strength. Ichiro's pills are shown to increase his demonic energy and power by 25% due to being 25 mg a pill while Marcel's and the other devil children only increase their strength and demonic energy by 15% due to being 15 mg a pill. The pills work by reaching deep within the user's body and pulling out their demonic power from within, allowing someone to use their reserved raw strength that is typically locked by their own body thus making them much faster and stronger than they were before. Drawbacks The pills only last 1 hour, so therefore a common way the Devil Children use the pills is taking one before the Rating Game officially begins (because the cameras would get them caught) just to use the pills to give themselves an early lead so the game would appear much easier when the effects wear off. This pills cause extreme fatigue and can even cause some devils to collapse simply by not being able to take the demonic energy that is being poured into them. After wearing off, the pills can also prevent the user from wielding their demonic energy. The pills can also cause hallucinations from time to time, because of these side effects Ichiro has only taken the pills twice before the start of the series. Another drawback is that the pills only work on creatures that are demonic in nature like demons, devils, etc. because the pills work by unlocking their demonic energy so angels, fallen angels, demi-Gods and other creatures would be unable to use the pills due to not having demonic energy. So far, there have only been five recorded overdoses of the pills, three ending in death, one in a coma, and the last one being lucky enough to survive all five cases are King Faction Children from wealthy families. If the pills are overdosed, it causes blood to pour from the victim's eyes, nose, and mouth, before making them throw up before finally causing them to have a heart attack. Other effects of overdose can cause blood vessels to burst from one's body. The typically O.D. is after taking three pills with the highest being a devil who took over five pills at a time. Trivia * This is the first pill or medicine-like page to be made on this site. * I got this idea from the King Pieces in DxD (which the pills are based off of) and Owari No Seraph "drugging up". * The images used are from Owari No Seraph. * Despite having received his pills first and having his pills the longest, Ichiro has taken less pills than any of the other users. * Some of the King Faction heads know of the pills and know the children are using them, which shows the corruption of the Underworld. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Items